1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a runner structure for a suspended ceiling system and, more particularly, to the clip connecting the ends of the runner structure to adjacent runners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,997 discloses a ceiling grid system with cross grid members that are joined to the main grid member by tabs that are permitted to penetrate further into the main grid members to prevent buckling of the cross grid members in case of fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,503 discloses a thermally responsive beam joint consisting of a connector portion 26 and a deformable stop 27. As cross beam 20 expands, the stop deforms allowing the connector to ride up on the lower edge of aperture 13. This causes the cross beam to be lifted over the edge of the main beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,111 discloses a runner joint with means for relieving stress on runners due to their expansion under heat. Main runner 10 has space slots for receiving locking tongues of a perpendicularly extending cross runner. The slots permit the cross runner to expand through the main runner to take up stress developed during heat application.